With many refrigerating devices, vibrations arise in fans, these being transmitted via the fan's fixing elements to an evaporator in the refrigerating device, for example, and are then radiated out into the surroundings in the form of noise. These noise emissions are perceived as disturbing.
At the same time, the market situation requires that all potential cost savings in the manufacture of refrigerating devices are exploited. The fan should therefore be simple to assemble and its attachment realizable at low cost.
Because fans have parts which move, in particular fanwheels, which are subject to wear, being able to replace the fan simply is advantageous. The fan should accordingly be rapid and easy to mount and remove.
In the context of the globalization of markets, refrigerating devices are increasingly transported over long distances, in some cases being subject to severe jolts. It is thus desirable that the fan is affixed to the refrigerating device so that it is secure against dislodgement, even when the refrigerating device is jolted. Due to the great differences in the aids available in the various markets, it is advantageous if the fan can be replaced without special tools.